


Loki likes blond bimbo women

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Thor, King Loki, Sub Thor, Thunderfrost - Freeform, dubcon, gen bend, queen thor, thor likes it or does he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically when I found out Loki tricked Odin into turning thor into a woman my mind went thunderfrost I mean why would loki who wants the thrown try to get thor to be a better king? This made more since</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I like blonds" what can I say "they make such great pets." 

Thor looks at me oddly "what kind of response to this is that brother. I asked you once so shall I again why did you have father turn me into a girl surely not to teach me humility for the thrown as he has said for since when have you cares at all about my accent to the thrown other than to prevent it." 

I replied "Oh but there are many advantages you have yet to learn about being a woman. A proper king should know the advantages of every situation and besides as i said I like blonds." 

Thor "true enough I suppose but what does you liking blonds have to do with this and what advantage is this to you."

I grab a piece of her hair In between my fingers and twirl it around in between my fingers into a curl. "Everything." I move my hand up and grab him by the back of the head and bring him into a deep kiss. "I shall be king and you shall be my consort. Have you not more than once stated your desire that you had not so hastily started a war with the frost giants. Saying how you long for peace, prove it with your mantle BOY. Is it not the simplest way to bring about a peace by the joining of two lands with marriage. Of course this would present a problem with us both being men but as a woman you can be my mate and well like I said I do have a thing for blonds." 

Cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:vulgar very vulgar. Loki has never learned tact and probably never will. Loki is a little racist towards frost giants but then what else is new and his language kind of reflexs.

Thor "no loki I can't do this you are my brother." Loki backs thor into a wall and says "you can for I am not truelly your brother am I. I am not even the same race as you let alone your sibling. I want you thora and I will have you." Loki cups her right breast. "These are mine." Loki runs his other hand down to her stomic "And here is where my child shale rest for the next nine months." Continues down to her snatch "after I fill you up with the cum of a frost giant. Oh how rich that will be the golden son tainted with the seed of a monstrous frost giant." Evil laugh.  
Thor "you should not speak of yourself in such a way brother you are not a monster." Loki eyes shine red. "Oh am I not? Well then you won't mind being pregnant with my half frost giant half asier child then." Thor "not by you...I mean you can't we were raised together as siblings." This just makes Loki laugh harder "oh sure, sure that exactly what you meant you dirty boy. Don't worry though it shall not be done until I have you begging me to fill you. I shale turn you from an aseir prince to a wanton breed whore yet dear BROTHER and when you wake up and find that it has always been me that you have wanted and only me I shall then claim you. but Come now I believe we have some important business to attend."


	3. Banquet

*note no one but the royal family and the watcher knows Loki is a frost giant.

Another royal banquet and another damn round of boasting about the latest kills.   
Thor was turning green. Well not really but he did think he was going to be ill.  
Hogun said "and then I cut off his horns and placed them in my living room, I swear they most have been the biggest I have ever seen. I got three more today as well. One of them was female. Everyone one female gives birth to over a thousand males that a thousand we won't have to deal with."   
Fandral "I will drink to that."  
Thor "you will drink to anything. And then go sleep it off with a thousand women."   
Loki chuckled "what's the matter Thor can't stomach the violence and gore?"  
Thor "not at all dear BROTHER just wish to enjoy my dinner In peace."   
Volstagg "and it is a fine dinner isn't it. We should savor it."   
Thor "exactly my thoughts."  
They finish the dinner in relative silence. 

Thor leaves the banquet and moments later Loki follows.   
Loki "can't stand it can you the killing? Well you know how to make it stop. You could stop all of this with just three words made public."   
Thor "no Loki I can't for it would be a lie and sooner or later they would find out that I don't feel that way and then the hunt would be on again."  
Loki "sure...if it was a lie. But it's not and deep down you know it as much as I do. Come now tell me the words I long to hear (My Sweet (almost hissing))."  
Thor "I do love thee. As a Brother. I can't stand them killing off my brothers people like that, it has nothing to do with your delusions that I want to bed you."   
Loki "whatever."


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's subconcious desires come out to play;)

Thor opens his eyes and tries to sit only to realize she had been tied down to the bed. Thor panics a moment before loki steps out of the shadows.   
Thor "Loki!? What is the meaning of this."  
Loki "sssh I told you I'm not going to touch you."   
Loki waves his had and their both stripped."   
Loki "I never said anything about me not touching myself while you lay nude before me watching me pleasure myself and wanting it to be you that I'm touching."   
Loki sits down in the recliner in the room and starts playing with himself  
"Mmm thora so good sweet heart oh yes so good play with me play with your master." Loki smiles knowingly "kind of hard just to lay there? Watching me like this it's kind of hard to think of me as your brother." Loki crawls over top of thor inches above barely not touching "mmm I can smell how wet you are. You smell do sweet. Too bad you think of me as your brother I would taste how delicious you are and then slide inside you and make you feel amazing I'm so hard and thick. Thor time to wake up. Your royal highness you have a meeting to attend."   
Thor looks confused at loki as things start to blur and thor wakes up.


	5. Frandel vs loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frandel comes on to thor and gets in a fight with loki

Thor leaves the room and hurries towards the meeting, only to be stopped by frandel half way "hi thora, it's a nice morning to go on a date to the flower gardens what do you say?" Thor "No I don't date men frandel I'm not gay." Frandel "technically though it isn't gay I mean you are a girl." Thor "fuck off frandel your my friend and all but I said no and I don't need ye pointing out that I'm currently a woman."  
Frandel backs thora into a wall "now now is that anyways to talk to a friend how about ye give me a kiss and is let it slide."   
Loki came around the corner also on his way to the meeting and did not like the looks of this at all. Loki draws one of his daggers and thrusts it into the back of frandel a shoulder "and how about you fuck off like the lady asked ye to."   
Frandel screams and turns around quickly grabbing his sword in defense. "You need to learn to mind your own business." Loki and frandel tousle for a few then loki uses his clone trick and frandel ends up flat on his back loki over top of him punching him in the face. Finally loki grabbed frandels head whispered "she is mine and I won't tolerate any other people trying to get to her." Then slammed frandels head into the floor knocking him out.  
Loki stands up and turns to thora. "Now then shall I accompany you to the meeting my lady."  
Thor "thank you brother yes lets go to the meeting now. We are already going to be late and I don't want more distractions."


End file.
